Self-contained breathing apparatus (SCBA) straps are made with a flame-resistant meta-aramid material, which takes a tremendous amount of abuse throughout the life of the SCBA. The SCBA straps are exposed to extreme heat, water exposure above and below freezing temperatures, chemicals, smoke and the contaminants therein, and of course ultraviolet light. Over time the flame-resistant meta-aramid fabric deteriorates from all of the use and abuse, and the result is a fabric that was once inherently fire retardant, has now become vulnerable. The fabric rips & tears easily, fades in color, and loses its ability to withstand the extreme heat of even fire, which it was designed for. This of course a danger to the user when using the SCBA equipment in extreme and dangerous conditions. Depending on the specific straps and pads, replacement parts for a SCBA system can cost upwards of $600. A further issue with the current SCBA equipment is that it does nothing to visually accent the user.
Therefore it is an object of the present invention to provide a SCBA wrap system that can be easily and inexpensively replaced rather than spending hundreds of dollars for a new parts of the SCBA. Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to offer extra protection to the SCBA equipment from the previously mentioned harmful forces. It is yet a further objective of the present invention to increase the visibility of the user, by allowing for the user to be seen with reflecting and lighting components. The present invention includes a plurality of SCBA strap wraps and a SCBA cylinder wrap. Each of the plurality of SCBA strap wraps is configured to protect a particular strap of the SCBA, while the SCBA cylinder wrap protects the SCBA tank. Both the plurality of SCBA strap wraps and the SCBA cylinder wrap are made from fire retardant materials and include a reflective surface to increase the visibility of the user. Furthermore, each of the plurality of SCBA strap wraps and the SCBA cylinder wrap may each include a light assembly to further increase the user's visibility.